The Gundam Gang Goes to the Zoo
by Skuld-Sama
Summary: Due to popular demands ^.^ I've decided to make a series of the GW Gang, chibi style! They decide to travel to the Zoo..and end up being trapped there on an unscheduled, two-day trip! Hope you like!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The parking lot of Gundam Elementary:  
  
"Children! Children! Calm down!" The teacher could be heard saying. A noisy bunch of kids ran around her legs, squealing   
and laughing, all except for Wufei Chang and Trieze Khushrenada, who were satisfied in a dueling game of plastic swords. Wufei was   
just about to go for Teize's heart when the teacher pulled the sword's away from them. "I will have none of that from the two of  
you!" she scolded, shaking her finger at them. "We're sorry." they said in unison. "Good, now get on the bus, along with the other."  
  
They walked over to the line, where she had finally gotten the children to settle down and be quiet. Relena was in the   
front of the line, behind her was Dorothy, Catherine, and Hilde, who was followed by Lady Une, then Sally Po and Lt. Noin.  
Behind Noin was Milliardo, followed by Heero and Duo. After those were, Trowa and Quatre, with Trieze and Wufei bringing up the  
rear, of the GW Gang that is, there was still a numerous amount of regular children loading the bus too.  
  
The teacher sighed in relief as the children scampered onto the bus, arguing over who sits where, and with who. She climbed  
onto the bus, standing in the front. She wasn't paying attention to the children, she was talking to driver. "Listen..." she looked   
at the name tag, "Bob. These chilren are nothing but animals, some of them are ok, but others are wild. I want you to take them to  
the National Zoo, there someone will be waiting for them. Then around 4:00 - 4:30, you will return to pick them up, got it?" Bob   
nodded. The teacher smiled. "Good."  
  
The teacher turned back to the children, who had all found their respective seats. Starting from the back up, on the one side:  
Wufei and Sally Po were to the back, Wufei had gotten back his sword. Quatre and Trowa were in front of them, Catherine next to Trowa   
and Quatre on the other side. Trieze was next, with Dorothy on one side and Lady Une clinging to his arm. He was too busy staring past  
Dorothy's head, out of the window to notice, even though he was probably happy. Milliardo and Lt. Noin were in front of those two,  
Noin happily brushing his hair. Hilde and Duo were next, this is the second seat in the front, Duo was busy bugging the still, living,  
daylights out of Heero, and Hilde was talking excitedly with Relena, who were the two in the front.  
  
The teacher said goodbye to the children, saying she would be waiting right here for when they came back. The regular  
children told her goodbye, but the GW Gang was still doing whatever they were doing. She sighed as she stepped off of the bus. The   
bus took off, out of the parking lot, and down the street. The teacher waved until the bus was out of sight. She turned and headed  
back to the school. "Something's gonna go terribly wrong...."  
  
On the road towards the Zoo:  
  
"Duo, lay off, would ya!!!" "Trieze, I demand a re-match!!" "Commander Trieze, go ahead and whip that little boy's hinney!"   
"Milliardo, Relena told me to do it..." A lughing Relena could be heard in the front of the bus. Milliardo sat there with a mirror in  
his hand, examinig his hair. I had pink and red clips and bows in it. Lt. Noin was trying to control her laughter, but Relena and Hilde  
weren't. "Milliardo," Hilde laughed, "you look so cute!" Milliardo pulled the junk out of his hair and brushed it back down.   
  
Lady Une and Sally Po were cheering on Trieze and Wufei, who had started their re-match at the back of the bus. Dorothy was still  
sitting next to Une, but was praising Trieze in her own way. "Oh, Trieze, you're so wonderful, so elegant, so beautiful, so magnifecent."  
Her eyes sparkled as she contined. Catherine had stuck some cotton in her ears and was trying to read a book peacefully. Quatre   
looked over at her. He pulled out one of the cotton balls out of her ear. "What 'cha readin'?" She looked at him, she held up the book.   
He read the name of the book out loud, "How to Throw Knives." "Cathy," Trowa cut in, "you can't even read those kind of books yet." She   
held the book open. "It has pictures." Oh." they said in unison.  
  
Heero had a gun held at Duo's head, while Duo had a sword at Heero's throat. The thing was that the gun was a water pistol and  
the sword was plastic. "Duo! Leave my the fuck alone!!" Duo dropped his sword. "Heero...where did you learn that word?" Heero   
smirked. "From you." Duo grinned. "Oh, ok!" Duo bent to pick up his sword just as Heero fired the pistol. The water hit Milliardo   
square in his head. "YUY!" Heero sat back down his chair, looking like an angel, complete with halo. Milliardo got up to pummel Heero,   
when the bus pulled to an abrupt stop. "AAAHH!!" Similar screams could be heard behind him as Trieze, Wufei, Lady Une, Sally, and Dorothy,   
who was kneeling in the chair, flew forward, landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
Everyone stared at them, then just hopped out of their seats, walking all over the. The GW Gang knew better, they carefully  
picked their way around and through them. "INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei screamed, waving his plastic sword in the air. Sally and Noin dragged   
him off the bus, still screaming injustice. They set him down on the ground. He stood up and dusted of his clothes. "Thank you..."   
Sally and Noin smiled at him. He scoffed. They giggled. Sally grabbed Wufei's arm and happily dragged him along, after the others.   
Wufei didn't argue, he just smiled.   
  
Milliardo and Trieze got kicked off the bus, because the driver had to leave in a hurry and they were in there...freshining up  
themselves. They landed with a thud. Noin picked up Milliardo, and Dorothy and Lady Une helped up Trieze. "Commander Trieze, are   
you ok?" Une asked. "I'm fine, but when that insigneficent bus driver returns, we'll show him." Lady Une smiled up at him, her eyes   
sparkling. "You're magnificent, Sir!" Dorothy had turned even smaller than she was already, and had a huge sweatdrop the size of her   
body. "........."  
  
She slinked off towards the front, leaving the two together. She came across Relena and Heero, who were talking, for a change.  
Duo was talking with Hilde about something. He kept pointing to Heero and Relena and then he and Hilde would start laughing. Duo   
put Hilde on his shoulders and danced around Heero and Relena. "Hello! Well...if it isn't the two lovebirds, together, forever!" Hilde   
chanted. Duo laughed. "No, Hilde. Remember what I said. Heero loves me and only me! Right Hee-chan?!" The two fell over laughing. Heero   
had steam coming from his ears and his face was red. Relena's eyes had grew to almost the size of her body, and was filled with tears.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine watched in amazement. "I didn't think those two things were possible..." Catherine stated, staring  
on in amazement as a fire alarm went off, and Relena's eyes grew bigger. "Trowa, don't you think we should follow the others?" Trowa   
looked at Catherine, then over to where the group had already entered the Zoo. "You're right, Cathy!" He turned to look for Quatre, but   
only found space. "Quatre...?" He looked around him. He looked passed the now fighting Duo and Heero, the little, extremely, tiny, Dorothy,  
clingy Une, who was still attached to Trieze, Hilde trying to comfort Relena, who was just about to burst, Wufei who still had Sally   
pulling on his arm, trying to get him to come with her to to the panda exibit, Milliardo and Noin, who were already inside, looking at   
the horses, then back to Catherine.  
  
Catherine looked at him. Trowa shook his head. "I didn't see him..." Everyone heard this and stopped what they were doing, and   
headed for the Zoo entrance, except for Noin and Milliardo, who were already inside, and Sally and Wufei, who were close enough to the   
entrance. Trowa herded them all around. "Listen guys, Quatre's missing! I can't find him anywhere!" Everyone gasped, even Heero looked   
shocked. "I want everyone to search the whole Zoo, and whoever finds him first..." He took off his shirt, and tore it into little pieces,   
enough for everyone. "Put this on a stick, and he'll follow ya," Everyone facevaulted with huge sweatdrops. "Right back to the Lion   
Exibit, ok?" They nodded, and each took their pieces.  
  
Heero with Relena, with Duo and Hilde following them. Milliardo and Lt. Noin with Trieze and Lady Une, Dorothy tagging along. Trowa   
and Catherine with Sally and Wufei. They all seperated into their given positions, to look for the little Arabian boy.  
  
  
  
Quatre was the first to go...anyone else could be next......  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Stay tuned for the next Episode:  
  
Will they ever find Quatre?  
Quatre: I hope so...  
Who will be the next to go?  
All: O_O except for Quatre  
And, what's the deal with Duo and Hilde?  
Hilde and Duo: Wouldn't you like to know! :p  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The gang had just split up to find poor, lost Quatre. Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Catherine had took the   
Aquatic Section. "Quatre!" "Quatre, it's Trowa, answer!" "WINNER, YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE, NOW! I'M LOSING ZOO   
TIME!!" Everyone stared at Wufei. They continued calling for him, until, Catherine found something near the Shark   
Tank. She bent down, she didn't have to bend far since she's a chibi. "Hey, guys, come look at this!" Everyone   
rushed over to her. She picked up somekind of cloth. "It's a piece from Quatre's shirt!" Trowa exclaimed, grabbing   
it. "I would know it anywhere!" Everyone gave him a funny eye. "Really.." He blushed. "Well..um..you know..the   
pinkish color.."   
  
Catherine grabbed the cloth back and examined it. "It looks like he snagged up against this." (all this   
talk from a 3-yr-old -_-;) She pointed to a jagged edge on the tank. Sally pressed her face against the shark tank.   
She made a face at the shark. The shark charged at her, ramming the glass. "AAAH!!" She jumped back and landed in   
Wufei's arms. Wufei turned to the readers. "I like this!" Catherine looked at the shark and gasped. "Look! Look at   
what's hooked on its tooth!" Everyone leaned against the tank, making their faces look funny. The shark came around   
again, but didn't charge. The others saw it and gasped. Quatre's pants were hooked in the sharks mouth.  
  
"NO!! THE SHARK ATE QUATRE!!" Everyone backed away from Trowa. Trowa scaled the tank case and ballanced   
on the edge. "Hey, you shark! Spit back up MY Quatre!" "Trowa..." Trowa froze as he heard the voice. "Quatre...?"   
He looked into the pool and to the bottom, he saw Quatre's face. "QUATRE!!" Trowa squealed happily, as the chibi   
face of his angel smiled up at him. He forgot where he was at the time being, and toppled head-first into the shark   
pool. Trowa: ///_O "AAAAHH!!"   
  
Catherine screamed as she saw the tiny form of Trowa fall into the shark tank. "TROWA!" She wanted to   
climb up and after him, but Sally and Wufei held her back. She was surprisingly strong. Her little, tiny arms flailing   
about. They all gasped when he disappeared from the tank all together. "Oh..my..GOD!! TROWA!!" Catherine pulled out   
a mallet, WAY bigger than her chibi body, and attempted to smash in the tank and the shark. "I WANT BACK TROWA!!"   
Wufei grabbed the mallet and sally grabbed Catherine. "Cool it, girl!" The sharks had cowered into a corner of their   
tank when Catherine had throwed her fit. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down.   
  
Wufei, who still had the HUGE mallet, staggered all over the place. "A little...help...please!" He staggered   
up to the electric eels. "Ack!" A trap door opened up beneath him and he fell through, the mallet getting stuck.   
"Injusticccccccceeeeeeee....." The mallet disappeared and the trap door closed, showing no sign of ever being there.   
The two girls turned around. "Wufei?" Catherine asked. "Wu-chan?" And echoed answer came. "Don't call me that!" sally   
started wandering around the area. "Where are you?" "I dunno, all I know is that I'm with Trowa and Quatre, who is   
half-naked!" They sweatdropped. "Oh, shut up, Wufei. They came off when I fell in the shark pool!" "I don't mind,   
Quatre!" "YOU WOULDN'T!! GET ME OUT OF HERE, SALLY!!"   
  
Sally and Catherine pressed their ears to the ground. They heard muffled thumps and cursing. "SALLY!!"   
"CATHY!!" "THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN HERE WITH US!!" Quatre screamed. More screams and avery loud 'injustice', from Wufei,   
could be heard, then complete silence. Sally and catherine got up from their knees. They looked at each then collapsed   
into tears. Wufei, he was so young, only three!" "So, was Trowa, but I don't know how his and Quatre's relationship   
blossomed so early..." They looked at each other and cried again. They were so busy crying that they didn't notice   
the shadowy figure sneak up behind them, until the person grabbed them, stuffing their mouths with candy so they'll   
be quiet. "Mmmph!" "Yum!" The person put their hand over the girls' eyes, so they couldn't see where they were going.  
  
******************************************  
Trowa: Hi, Cathy! I see you found us..  
Catherine: Gives Trowa the *Heero Yuy Deathglare* SHUT UP!  
Wufei and Sally: Be queit, you two, Quatre's stipping!  
Sasami Yuy: What the hell is going on here?!!  
Quatre: *pulls back on the rest of his clothes* Nuthin'  
Catherine: dunno...  
Trowa: ........  
*Wufei and Sally had srunk smaller than their regular chibi forms and was running around Sasami's feet, squeaking*  
Sasami Yuy: *looks at the readers* Sorry about this, back to the REGULARLY scheduled fic. *smiles and disappears*  
******************************************  
  
At the Reptile Section:   
  
"Noin, I don't have any feeling in my arm anymore..." Lt Noin didn't hear him, she was too busy drooling   
over the horses. "Aren't they beautiful!!" Dorothy spoke up from behind Trieze and Une. "Shouldn't we be looking   
for Master Quatre?" Lt .Noin looked at the sky. "That's why they have Trowa's shirt..." She pointed to Une and   
Trieze, who were busy exchanging love glances (at three and four?!!!) Dorothy grabbed the piece of shirt. "Listen,   
Quatre, if you're out here I have something for you, it's from TROWA!!!" She waved the piece of cloth all over the   
place. "The morons...poor Master Quatre..." Dorothy walked around, grumbling. "Dorothy..." "Master...Quatre...?"   
She turned around but didn't see anybody. "Dorothy, you have to get out, there's a sick, fool wandering around the   
zoo. He's kidnapping us!" "What about Mr.Milliardo, Mr.Trieze, and..." She turned around. They were all gone.   
"AAAH!! THEY'RE GONE!!" She turned back around, only to met with a blow to her head. "Master Quatr...."  
  
******************************************  
Dorothy: Did you get the liscence plate number of that truck...  
Catherine, Sally, Trowa, and Quatre: Welcome...  
Wufei: ....injustice....  
Une: *still clinging to Trieze* Where are we?  
Trieze: dunno...  
Milliardo: Noin, please, LET GO OF MY ARM!!!!  
Noin: Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was holding it so tight.  
Milliardo: *mumbles* you sure have a strong grip, being so litle and all......  
Noin: did you say something.  
Milliardo: Nope. ^.^  
Dorothy: Master Quatre...why do you look like that...  
Quatre: *looks down at himself and grins sheepishly* Well...you see...  
Sally: HE WAS STRIPPING!!!  
Dorothy: AT THIS AGE??!!!  
Sasami Yuy: SHUT UP!!   
Everyone: ......  
Dorothy: *whispers to Catherine* You realize who's left searching, don't ya...?  
Catherine: oh...my...god...  
All: We're doomed!!!  
******************************************  
  
"Duo, why don't ya just leave me alone?!" "But, Hee-chan, you're so cute, I can't help it!" Relena and   
Hilde looked at the two and continued talking and giggling. "Leave me alone, we're supposed to be looking for   
Quatre!" Duo held up the piece of green fabric. "How in the world will Quatre be able to figure out that this   
belongs to Trowa, for all you know, he could think it belongs to YOU!" Heero stopped and turned around to face   
Duo. Duo stopped in his tracks. Relena and Hilde kept walking.   
What Hilde and Duo were discussing before was about keeping Relena busy...that's all the info I can give, being   
the Author and all! ^_~  
"Listen, Duo, I have something to say..." Duo's eyes turned to the biggest suze a chibis can. "Yes?!" "Well, I   
know we're a little young but...I kinda...um..." Duo was nearly off the ground. "Yeah?! Yeah?!" "I kinda like   
ya...there..sheesh!" Duo floated up to the sky. "I knew it!!" Heero blushed. Duo was skipping around Heero. "I   
wuv you too!" He tackled Heero and kissed him.   
  
Relena and Hilde was chatting about when they grow up. "I'm gonna be a pacifist when I become 15!"   
Relena stated. Hilde gagged behind her back. "Well, I'm gonna become part of OZ, then I'll run off to help Duo,   
obtain YOUR true pacifism." Relena looked at her strangely. "Good for you..." "True pacifsm...I wonder if I'll   
be able to obtain that?" She looked up to the sky, as she did, she saw something looming overhead. She reached   
out to Hilde. "Hilde...Hilde, look at that...Hilde...?" She turned around, only to find the inside of a black   
bag, and Hilde.  
  
Duo and Heero were still walking around, Duo now clinging to Heero, also, now looking for Hilde and   
Relena too. "RELENA!!" "HILDE!!" "WHERE ARE YOU?" A low laugh could be heard behind them. Heero turned around,   
pulling out his water gun. Duo hid behind him. "You'll be joining them soon, so don't worry." From the sound   
of the voice, they could tell it was a girl, a teenage one to be exact, that could be told by how the black body   
suit marked out the curves on her body. "Who are you? And where are the others?" Heero asked. She laughed again.   
She leapt over to Heero and Duo and knelt in front of them. Heero pulled the trigger, wetting her. She laughed.   
"You're too cute!" She shook out her head from the water and picked up the two boys in her arms. "I'll take   
you to your friends, so they can getr to met the person who kidnapped them. The girl disappeared in a flash of   
blue, carrying with her, the two chibi boys.   
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Gundam Gang goes to the Zoo....  
  
*****************************************************  
Who is this mysterious girl?  
Girl: Wouldn't you like to know?  
What will she do to the GW Gang?  
*GW Gang cower in fear as the girl laughs insanely*  
Trowa: that laugh sounds familiar....  
Girl: Well...um...*disappears in a flash*  
Everyone: Stay tuned!!!  
Wufei: *adds* Injusticely!  
*****************************************************  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone was gone and the mysterious person was just bringing in Duo and Heero. "Hello all!" she said cheerfully. Everyone  
glared at her. She giggled. "What's with all the glares and evil looks, I just brought you all together, so you can spend a whole  
new day at the zoo!" "I wanna go home!" Quatre squealed. "And I want a pair of pants, too. It's cold down here!" She laughed. "You   
weren't supposed to lose your pants when you fell through the tank." Heero and Duo jumped from her arms, they ran to the others.  
  
Heero pulled out his water pistol again. Catherine put her hand on his arms, lowering them. "Let me handle this." She pulled  
out a bumch of knives. Everyone gasped. "Cathy..." Catherine smiled at Trowa. "Now I get to see if looking at the pictures in those  
books really helped!" The girl pulled away from them. "Hey, no don't try anything stupid..." Catherine smiled. "I'm not." She pulled   
back her knife, holding the others in front of her face to get a good aim. She threw it. The girl had gotten backed up onto a wall,  
and the knife stuck to her body suit's right shoulder, hooking the cloth onto the wall.  
  
"Ack! Stop!" Catherine threw more knives, sticking more of the girls fabric into the wall. When all her knives ran out, the   
girl was stuck to the wall. Everyone was clapping for Catherine as she took her bows. "Thank You! Thank You!" "Get me down from here!"  
Heero walked up to the girl and yanked off her mask. Everyone gasped. Duo and Hilde shrieked. "SHE'S WORSE THAN ANY OTHER KIDNAPPER!!"  
A wave of light blue hair fell around the girl's shoulders. "Hi guys!" "SASAMI YUY!!" "The author..." SHe grinned. "That's me!" Heero  
emptied his water gun on her.  
  
She sputtered out water and shook her hair out, since her head was the only thing still movable because of the knives. "What  
'cha do that for?!" "I dunno, I just felt like it." Heero stuck out his tongue at her and ran back over to the others. "Why you lil'  
brat!" She struggled against her bonds. "Let me go!" They heard a ripping noise as Sasami pulled her shoulder away from the wall. She  
struggled some more and the other shoulder ripped off, along with her fabric. She ripped her wrists off the wall, too, along with more   
fabric. When she had gotten off of the wall, half of her suit was missing. Everyone stared at her. Duo, Heero, Trieze, Milliardo,   
Quatre, Trowa, and even Wufei, had gotten a nosebleed. She ran off of the screen and came back in another bod suit, this time a navy  
bluue.  
  
"Okay, where was I?" She looked at the chibis. "Oh, yeah, I was thinking of pounding your little heads in!" Sasami pulled away  
the floating cushion Washu sits on. A loud thump could be heard. "SASAMI!!" "Sorry!" She turned back to the children. "Let's see...I've  
tortued you in "THe Gundam Gang Goes to the Doctor", you were already terrorized before this fic, when I said I was gonna be working   
with you, with the exception of some. She shook a glace towards Relena and Hilde. Xianshuu's voice could be heard in the background.   
"Hey, that's my Hilde, the one I walk with!" Sasami laughed. "So, I've noticed."  
  
"I'm really getting tired of writing cute, wittle stowies with you in it!" She said in her baby voice. "Actually, I don't! I  
kinda get reviews saying... "Please..a sequel"...or "Kawaii! More more!" or something like that...so I continue on with my stories."  
Milliardo had crawlen behind Sasami as she talked. He pulled out a scissors and positioned it so it was right below the bubled she kept   
the different sides in. "Snip!" A mane of blue fell to the ground behind Sasami's back. "AAAHH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" She jumped off of the  
cushion and looked behind her.  
*keys being hit could be heard in the distance...Sasami's hair grew back...and Milliardo grew, also, just older, only he had shed his   
clothing and was in his birthday suit. Now, Dorothy, Relena, and Hilde had fallen asleep, but as if a sensitive cell in their brains,  
they jumped up and drooled over Milliardo, along with the others. Even some of the guys were staring  
  
Sasami was lsughing so hard, she was holding onto the cushion for dear life. "If you got, strut it! Or something like that..."  
"Oh yeah!" All the chibis jumped her. "Get off of me! Eek! Stop!" Soon after the chibis got off, Sasami was just as naked as Milliardo.  
"AAAH!" SHe ran and hid behind Milliardo, since he was the only thing there able to hid her whole body. "You chibis are just as hentai  
as me!" She shrieked. They stuck out there tongues after her. She directed Milliardo towards her closet, making sure she was still   
fully covered. She pulled out another suit and turned her back to Milliardo's back and put it on. "You want anything to wear Milliardo?  
I can't have you running around my fanfic with nothing but your birthday suit on, you know!"   
  
He looked in the closet and found one of the suits that he wears in the space colony, the brownish one. Sasami shoves him back   
over to the chibis. "Enjoy him...I mean...Have fun! No that sounded just as bad..." She shrugged. "Oh, well!" She turned to a big box  
to the cabinet. She pulled out stuff, ranging from a pillow to a king-sized bed. "These are all the things you will need to survive the  
night and day tomorrow." The chibis had beds, beds, and more beds, a stove, a fridge full of food, a microwave...ect. "Cool!"  
  
Milliardo got the biggest bed and the chibis shared a bed. Sasami also had her own bed, near enough to where she could keep an  
eye on the chibis and Milliardo. The ate until they fell asleep, then Sasami fell asleep also, keeping a security lock on the group she  
had kidnapped. 'Rest and Relaxation at last.' she though, sighing as she fell asleep.  
  
*******************************  
Sasami Yuy: I hope you all have bad dreams!  
Everyone: :p  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day:  
  
When Sasami opened her eyes, the sun hadn't yet risen, but it was about 4:00. But there was enough light for Sasami to see what  
was in front of her face. Milliardo had returned to his chibi form and Lt. Noin had somehow mad her way across to the bed he was on, and  
crawled into the suit, which was now two sizes too big. They had the shirt, but Lady Une and Trieze had the pants. That's not the things   
she worried about. She was worried why Trowa had Quatre's shirt and Quatre had Trowa's pants, and why Duo was wearing Heero's spandex  
pants and Heero had Duo's pants and hat.  
  
*******************************  
Sasami Yuy: You people are looney! @_@  
EVeryone: At least we're not like you!  
Sasami Yuy: :p  
*******************************  
  
Sasami sat there, wondering, pondering, and also cooking, until the woke up. The first person to notice was Duo and Heero. "Ack!"  
Duo screamed. "What are you doing with those on?" Heero yelled. "How DID I get them on?!!" Then Trowa and Quatre, Lady Une and Trieze, and  
Lt. Noin and Milliardo. Hilde, Dorothy, and Relena, along with Wufei and Sally, were sleeping peacefully on another bed. Xianshuu's voice  
in the backround. "That's my wittle Hilde! Staying out of trouble...and funniness!" Sasami pitched a glass plate back there. "Shut up!" A   
breaking was heard. "Ow!"   
  
Similar screams were heard at the same time in the back, when Lady Une and Lt. Noin discovered why they were suddenly so cold.  
"I'M NAKED!" Sasami held her head and muttered something. "I'm suprised I didn't wake up to see Trieze and Milliardo in the same shirt...."  
Une and Noin frantically looked around for their clothes, while everybody got their right clothes back. Sasami held out her hand to Noin  
and Une. "I think these are yours...I found them near the stove..." They took them and yanked them back on. She also handed a pair of   
clothes to Milliardo.   
  
The creaking of a bed and a few grumbles were audible in the other bed. THe others turned to look. Wufei had rolled over, Sally   
rolling along with him. "Justice..." He mumbled, smiling. "Let them sleep, you up now need to eat. I'm making sure to get you back to your   
pre-chool." She herded them over to the table where she had laid out the food. The chibis looked at it, uncertain whether to eat it or not.  
Sasami clenched her fist. "It's not poison, you know!" They shot her a sideward glance. She growled. "Just, eat it! God dammit!" The dug  
into the food, since they were hungry. Sasami set aside a couple pots for the others.  
  
When the scent of food caught the nostrils of the sleeping ones, they acted as if they were in a trance. The aroma floated them  
over to the pots, where they each sat in front of one. "The opened their eyes. "FOOD!!" They gobblee down the food in two minutes, flat.  
Sasami hung her head. "Now, take a bath." She looked up as she saw several smirks being excahnged. "Your OWN bloody bath!!" She kicked   
them into the bathroom, with the exception of Wufei, Sally, Dorothy, Hildem and Relena, who she had escorted in.   
  
By the time the came back out of the bathroom. Sasami had already taken her own shower and was waiting patiently. "Took you long  
enough..." She stood up. "I'm speeding up time so I can send you back, now! I can't believe I kidnapped you guys, of all people!" She pulled  
out a wand-like thing and waved it around. The room began to spin, but none of the people moved. Seconds later, the clock in the room was  
saying 4:00 p.m., when a few seconds ago it was after 4:00 a.m. "Get lost!" She snapped her fingers and the children disappeared in a flash  
of a glittery silver.  
  
She flopped down into a chair. "I'm too young to be torturing myself...oy." The children reappeared in their pre-school, where their   
teacher was bawling her eyes out. "I lost the children!!" They heard her saying. Duo broke the moment. "KONNICHIWA!!" He shouted, jumping  
in the air. The teacher's head shot up. "Oh my god!" She ran over to the children, scooping as much of them into her arms as she could. "Where  
were you all?! I was worried sick! I even had my grave made out!" They showed outside, where it had a big hole in the ground with a headtone   
that said "R.I.P." She children sighed relief.   
  
A few minutes later that day, the children were outside in plaing on the playground, when an uninited visitor showed up, her usually  
way. She popped in, upside down in front of all of them. "Ack!" She grinned. "Miss me? Don't answer that!" The stared at her, only Heero had  
courage to approach her. (he always is!) "What do you want, now?!" She turned right side up and sat in the air, cross-legged. "I just wanted   
to tell you that your welcome to come back to the zoo, anytime you want to!" "NO!" they yelled in unison. Sasami smiled. "Sheesh...I was just   
trying to be nice." She disappeared, laughing. Her voice echoed back. "Good bye, for now!" Insane laughter could be heard.  
  
The End...Or is it?!  
  
  
*******************************  
Sasami Yuy: Well, folks this is the end, of this story!  
Hilde: Will you be mean to me in your next story? I know you weren't mean to me in this one, but I just want to know.  
Xianshuu: She better not be mean to you.  
Sasami Yuy: I won't be mean to you. *glares at Xian* Or Sally, maybe Relena, Dorothy, and Wufei. Maybe...  
Heero: What's your next story going to be about?  
Sasami Yuy: *waves him off* don't worry! *turns to the readers*  
Hey, all you lucky ppl out there, who read my fanfics, I want your opion.  
In my next fanfic, should I make the GW Gang as babies, complete babies?  
All: NANI?!!  
Sasami: *sticks them in a bag* Or, shriveled up, old people?  
*pokes the bag, as it starts to rip* Stop that!  
Or, lastly, should I have them remember their past as babies, when they all met, and then think about their future, when THEY ARE shriveled up,   
old people?  
  
At the end of your review, put either one of these numbers:  
babies: 1  
shriveled up, old people: 2  
rememberance then future thinking: 3  
  
Sasami Yuy: *throws the bag with the chibis in the garbage disposal*  
I'll be glad to write whichever one gets the most votes, so just have fun imagining them that way, then pick! ^.^  
  
  



End file.
